1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape recording/reproducing apparatus for recording video signals on a magnetic tape and reproducing the recorded video signals and to a magnetic tape on which the video signals are recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, such video tape recorders (VTRs) have been developed that separate a color video signal into 2-channel component signals--luminance signal and chrominance signal--and record the 2-channel component signals on a video tape, such as RECAM (M format) VTRs and BETACAM VTRs, as disclosed in BROADCAST ENGINEERING (Japan), Vol. 35, No. 10, 1982, pp. 64-81.
In any of the conventional 2-channel component type VTRs, the 2-channel component signals.are recorded on the magnetic tape in such a manner that luminance signal tracks 201, 203, 205 and chrominance signal tracks 202, 204, 206 are formed alternately on the magnetic tape 23 as shown in FIG. 6. In other words, each luminance signal track is adjacent to each chrominance signal track. Therefore, a guard band 207 (on which no signals are recorded) must be provided between each adjacent luminance signal and chrominance signal tracks to avoid a cross talk even if the luminance signal recording head and the chrominance signal recording head are arranged to be different in azimuth angle from each other. Arrows 24 and 29 show head and tape moving directions, respectively. Existance of the area occupied by the guard bands has been an obstacle to improve the recording density.